Bellatrix Black's worst nightmare
by Anakin2000
Summary: Bellatrix decides to run away because she thinks her family hates her.
1. Chapter 1 Bellatrix and rodolphus

"BELLATRIX WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Mrs. Black as she entered her bedroom. "WHERE DID SHE GO," Mrs. Black cried. Mr. Black rushed to her room.

"Are you sure she is not here?" asked Mr. Black.

"No she's not I checked everywhere around the house and she wasn't here," said Mrs. Black starting to cry.

"Don't worry, we will find her," said Mr. Black. "I am going to go see if Narcissa is ok," said Mr. Black. He rushed to Narcissa's room, and saw her crying. Narcissa was so worried about her sister. "Father, I am so worried, where is Bella?" asked Narcissa softly.

"Don't worry, we are going to look for her," said Mr. Black.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix Black was sitting outside far away from home. She decided to run away from home because she thought that she didn't belong anymore. She was so angry. She never wanted to go back ever again. Just then she saw a dark figure emerge. The figure was wearing a hood and was very tall and scary looking from far away. The figure came towards Bellatrix. She got so freaked out, that she had her wand out and ready. She backed up a bit. The figure came closer; Bellatrix was so scared that she couldn't take it anymore. "Crucio," she yelled. She had tried to scare the figure, but the figure wasn't scared of her curse. She tried the curse again. "CRUCIO!" She yelled even louder.

She breathed heavily, she was so freaked out. Just then she felt someone touch her. Bellatrix jumped and yelped. "Did I scare you?" asked a soft and handsome voice. Bellatrix didn't know what to say. The boy was tall and very handsome. "No, I am fine," she Bellatrix in a shy voice. "I am sorry if I did," said the boy. "Where did you learn that curse?" asked the boy.

"What curse?" asked Bellatrix.

"The Cruciatus curse," said the boy.

"Oh my father taught it to me," said Bellatrix in a shy voice. The boy smiled at Bellatrix as she smiled back at him. Bellatrix never really liked boys much. All she cared about was her school work and her family, but now that she thought her family hated her, she wanted to change and be able to have a boyfriend. "What is you name?" asked the boy.

"Um B-Bellatrix Black," she said quietly. "What is yours?" asked Bellatrix.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," he said as he bowed to her.

"I better, get going," said Bellatrix. "It was nice getting to know you," said Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2 voldemort

A couple of hours after Rodolphus left, Bellatrix decided to go stay in a hotel somewhere. She was totally lost though. It was dark and it started to rain. Poor Bellatrix, she was all alone in the rain. Just as she was walking and looking for a hotel to stay in, she heard voices calling her. Bellatrix panicked. "Who was that?" Bellatrix yelled. They were the same voices she heard in the forest a while ago before she bumped into Rodolphus. The voice was louder. "Crucio," yelled the voice. A jot of red light shot at her but she moved away. "Who are you, show your face so I can kill you and I can look for a place to stay peacefully," Bellatrix yelled again. It was starting to rain harder, Bellatrix was dripping wet and her hair was soaked. Just then she started to run she could taker it anymore, the voice kept shooting spells at her but she kept dodging and running, soon she was starting to be chased, she knew it. Bellatrix screamed and screamed that she could breathe anymore. She had to sit down. Just as she was about to sit down, she turned around and saw hooded and snake like face staring at her. She tried to defend herself. Just then the voice spoke. Just then before the man was going to stunt her, Rodolphus, defended her. "Don't your dare try and hurt her," Rodolphus screamed.

"You know this girl?" asked the man.

"Yes, I met her today," said Rodolphus.

"Who are you?" said Bellatrix still shaking. Rodolphus was still close to her.

"Me, I am Tom Riddle, but I do not like to be called "Tom" that's what my filthy muggle father named me, call me Voldemort," he said.

"You must be cold why don't you come with me, you can stay at my house," he said.

Bellatrix thought for a minute. "Um can Rodolphus come?" asked Bellatrix.

"I guess if he wants to," said Voldemort.

Bellatrix's parents were sitting in the living room not saying anything. Narcissa was crying on her mother's lap.

"Don't worry, we are going to find her," said Mr. Black.

It was so quiet and rainy outside. The Manor was dark and everybody was thinking of where Bellatrix could be.

Meanwhile Bellatrix and Rodolphus were sitting in the family room at Lord Voldemort's house.

"Bellatrix, may I talk to you for a minute.

"Sure, I guess," said Bellatrix in her innocent voice. Bellatrix was very innocent. She was a slytherin, but still she was kind and she would never hurt anyone, not even a muggle.

"I would like to give you the honor of joining me and becoming a faithful servant of mine," said Voldemort.

"What do you mean?" asked Bellatrix.

"I mean, I would like you to help me get rid of all of the muggle, as much as you can," said Voldemort. He did not no that Bellatrix was caring.

"I can't, I am not that kind of person," said Bellatrix.


End file.
